The Teumessian Wulf
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: This is another story with Jackson the Wulf hybrid.  A sequel to SG1 K9. I don't know where I'm taking this story yet, but I've always wanted to do another one with 'Jackson'.
1. Chapter 1

The Teumessian Wulf

"Jackson!" 

Jack roared as he rushed out into the hall in a fury. He was just in time to see the fleeting canine's hindquarters slipping as he turned the corner too fast. There was the sound of nails scrapping against the high polished floor as Jackson made his get away. 

"Get back here you flea ridden walking fur factory!"

The Wulf hybrid bounded down the hall towards the elevator with his tail held high. The people in the hall moved to the side as the pair barreled towards them. Jackson skidded to a stop in front of the closed elevator doors.

"Got you now mutt-butt!"

Before Jack could catch up to his prey Jackson reared up and slammed his paw down on the elevator button. The doors slid open and he escaped into the elevator. As the doors closed Jack could see the mirth in the Wulf's golden eyes. 

Inside the elevator Jackson nosed the panel to activate it. He sat down and waited patiently. When the doors opened again he looked cautiously out into the hall before padding out. Coming to a closed door Jackson pawed at the modified handle until it unlatched and then pushed it open with his nose.

Sam was busy at her computer and didn't notice the furry intruder until he came up and placed his stolen gift for her on the desk. Furrowing her brow Sam poked at the piece of fried chicken. Jackson barked and then sat down with his tail wagging.

"Did you get this for me?" Sam chuckled.

Jackson nodded.

Shocked to actually have gotten an answer Sam was momentarily speechless. Jackson suddenly dove under Sam's desk. Looking up she saw an irate General storming into her lab. He didn't even greet her he just leaned over and looked under her desk.

"There you are you fowl thief!"

Jackson whimpered pitifully.

"Saying you're sorry doesn't cut it, Milkbone breath!"

"Don't be mad at Jackson, Sir." Sam interrupted. "It's my fault really."

"What?"

"He was in here watching me work and I off handedly mentioned that I was hungry."

"So...he came and stole my lunch...for you?"

"Looks that way." Sam smiled and pet the grateful Wulf. "Jackson must be getting smarter. I guess Daniel's rubbing off on him."

"Great...as if having one of them around wasn't bad enough." 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE from the PHOENIX: If you go to my 'Homepage' you can see some drawings that I've done of Jackson!

Chapter Two

Daniel sat at his desk working a translation from a recent off world trip. He looked up from his photos of the ruins when the door to his office swung open. Jackson stepped inside and turned around to close the door after himself. He came up to Daniel with his head hung low.

"What are you doing with your tail between your legs?"

Jackson gave a low whine.

"Jack wouldn't yell at you if didn't keep stealing stuff from him. What did you take this time? I'd better not have to buy him another new pair of shoes."

Tucking his tail further Jackson whimpered again, this time with a more desperate edge to it.

"Again?" Daniel sighed suddenly understanding. "I just took you outside like an hour ago."

Jackson came up and placed his head on Daniel's lap. He looked up at him with his golden eyes emanating invisible rays of guilt. Daniel shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, fine. You stay here, I'll take care of this. Stay...got it?"

Untucking his tail Jackson wagged his bushy tail.

"The things I do for you..."

Daniel reached down and took Jackson's collar off to let everyone know that he was in the wulf-mutt. Closing his eyes for a moment Daniel opened them again to the muted colour world seen through Jackson's eyes. Fully enjoying being human Jackson looked around with Daniel sapphire eyes with a bright smile.

_"Take that ridiculous grin off my face."_ Daniel growled.

Having been reprimanded Jackson's expression turned to one of a scolded child. He reached out and pet between Daniel's giant black ears. Daniel rolled his eyes. He turned around and trotted off towards the locker room. Jackson hadn't been acting, he really did need to pee.

Daniel padded through the halls self consciously. He was uncomfortable by the way that people smiled at him while in this form. Although, by this time he'd heard just about every canine joke and pun in the book so at least no one accosted his sensitive ears with that sort of thing anymore.

Coming to the locker room Daniel pushed the door open with his nose and peeked inside. He sniffed the air and discovered that he had the locker to himself. Breathing a sigh of relief he made his way over to the line of urinals.

_"Okay, so...how am I going to do this?"_

Daniel attempted at first to rear up and put his paws on the wall on either side of the urinal. However he quickly realized that approach was not going to work. Heaving a deep sigh Daniel realized that the only way he was going to accomplish this was going to be by lifting his leg like a normal male dog.

Daniel was almost finished when a young Airman stepped into the locker to use the facilities. The Airman couldn't help by stare at the dog using the stainless steel urinal. He had clearly forgotten why he had come into the locker room in the first place.

_"What are you looking at?"_ Daniel growled.

"Uh...sorry...um...Dr. Jackson."

Daniel's hackles raised on their own, signifying that he did not truly accept the apology. Leaving the locker room Daniel started back at a fast lopping pace. When he got to the hallway that lead to his office he came to a screeching stop. His long toothy jaw dropped open in disbelief.

_"Oh...my...God..."_

Jack had a tennis ball along with Jackson's full and undivided attention. Chucking the ball down the hall Jackson took off after it. Daniel didn't even realize that he was baring his fangs at Jack. When Jackson returned to Jack with the ball Daniel took his human body back and slapped Jack upside the back of the head.

"Ow! What?" Jack complained.

"Do** not** play _fetch_ with me!"

"I'm not, I'm playing with Jackson."

"Never, ever, **ever** throw a ball for me, no matter who is in my body."

"How about a Frisbee?"

"Jack!"

"Hey, at least he picks up the ball with his hands now..."

"I hate you."

Jackson nudged the hand that Daniel was holding the ball with. Daniel dropped the tennis ball and Jackson snapped it up. Jack couldn't wipe the grin off his face. The PA system squawked its request for Jack to pick up one of the Base phones and dial in.

Still chuckling Jack walked over to the phone and listened for a moment. Jackson tried to get Daniel to throw the ball again, but he quickly learned that his Partner was not in a playful mood. Jackson offered the ball to Jack. He took it, but didn't throw it.

"Sorry Jackson, play time's over. Time for you to get to work."

"What's going on?"

"A member of SG-6 is missing off-world. Jackson, up for a little search and rescue?"

Jackson gave a deep bark and wagged violently.

"Daniel, is it my imagination or does this mutt understand more and more of what I say every day?"

"That's because I'm teaching him."

"English?"

"And German."

"German?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'd feel silly talking to him in French."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jackson stood at the bottom of the ramp that lead up to the Stargate in a green canine flak jacket that held the SGC emblems. The change in Jackson when he wore the jacket was more than just an aesthetic one. When he was wearing it he lost the 'playful pup' look in his golden eyes. In its place was the gleam of an intelligent creature with a mission. 

Jackson took his job very seriously.

Sam stepped up to Jackson and ruffled the thick fur on his neck. Although he kept his eyes glued to the dialing Gate Jackson's tail wagged slightly in response. When the Gate opened he stayed directly at Daniel's side as he followed SG-7 through. 

The planet they stepped out onto was richly forested. Jackson titled his head back and sniffed at the morning air. Daniel glanced at the fur between Jackson's shoulder blades. Since the fur of his hackles wasn't raised Daniel knew that the immediate area was safe. The second in command of SG-6 stepped up to greet the search and rescue team. 

"Dr. Jackson, Jackson, I'm relived you could come." Major Strawbridge greeted. "The UAV has shown no signs of Colonel Parker. I'll take you all to where he was last seen."

"I heard that there is a civilization here?"

"That's right, there is a small marble city a about a mile north of here."

"Have you talked to them about this?"

"We never made it that far. We were doing a routine sweep of the area and Colonel Parker never returned to the Gate. We have failed to find any signs of a struggle."

"We should go talk to them, they might know about some danger that we don't."

"Or they could be responsible."

"You can't just assume..."

"Daniel," Sam interrupted "let's give Jackson a chance to find the Colonel and if that doesn't work we'll contact the natives."

Daniel obviously didn't like the plan, but he also knew when he was out numbered. He pulled out one of Colonel Parker's shirts that he had brought along from the SGC and held it out for Jackson. 

Jackson swiveled his ears forward and sniffed at the article of clothing. Taking deep breaths he memorized the scent that it held. He looked up at Daniel and nodded. Jackson began inspecting the area around the Stargate until he caught the same scent.

"Got something?"

Jackson barked his affirmation.

"Then let's go."

"I'll go with Daniel and Jackson, Major you come with us." Sam ordered. "SG-7 keep this Gate secure."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Daniel was already wandering off as he followed Jackson. The Wulf kept his nose to the ground, only bringing it up to make sure that his partner was still near by. Sam noticed that Jackson was actually following a standard perimeter sweep pattern. 

Jackson walked past a small plant but then whipped back around to face it. Daniel knelt down and inspected the plant himself. On the brightly coloured leaf was a few small droplets of blood. Since the surrounding soil was so dark any other spills would not be visible.

"Blood?" Strawbridge asked. "I guess that marks the sign of a struggle, although none of the earth is disturbed."

Jackson bounded off a few feet and started barking. Daniel walked over to see what he had found.

"The leaf litter is torn up over here."

"Colonel Parker must have been taken by surprise, he was clearly being vigilant, but never radioed for help." Strawbridge noted. 

"Perhaps it was some sort of native predator, something built for stealth." Sam suggested.

"Jackson usually raises his hackles when he smells another large animal."

"Well, keep a sharp eye out anyway."

While the team was talking Jackson was picking up the scent again. He began walking off to the South and the others quickly followed. They walked for nearly half an hour before coming to base of a tall hill that held a narrow valley. Jackson ran up the rise in the earth and then into the ravine that split the hill in half.

"Is it my imagination, or does this not look like a natural fissure?" Daniel asked.

"It does have the feel of being manmade rather than cut by water."

"The city to the north is made of marble, they must have mined if from somewhere." Strawbridge added. 

"Then hopefully we won't be seen as trespassing." Daniel said.

Jackson had momentarily gone out of sight after passing into the valley. Daniel had just made it to the fissure when Jackson suddenly howled mournfully. Everyone broke into a run to catch up with him. 

Colonel Parker was sprawled out on the rocky floor of the crevice. Jackson stood over him protectively and bayed again. Strawbridge rushed to his friend's side and knelt down besides him. His clothing was torn and bloody, the dried blood caked to his skin made it hard to assess the extent or nature of his injuries. 

Sam knelt down and instantly started dressing a slowly bleeding wound at the man's shoulder. His leg was torn as well, but it didn't appear to be actively bleeding like his shoulder. It wasn't until Strawbridge pressed his fingers against the Colonel's throat he snapped his eyes open. 

"Colonel?"

The injured Colonel didn't answer, but he did struggle to sit up. Against his rescuer's advice he forced himself into a seated position. He reached out and patted Jackson between the ears.

"Colonel?" Strawbridge repeated.

"You know, Straw...I never used to like dogs." Parker chuckled weakly. "I owe you a steak, Jackson."

Jackson's tail wagged furiously.

"Careful, he'll expect you to live up to that promise." Daniel smiled.

"I intend to." Parker said. 

"Can you stand, Sir?" 

"I don't think so. My left leg is painful as all hell."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"No idea." Parker shrugged. "I remember being knocked down, when I woke again it was dark. Something was dragging me that didn't respond to my voice, so I pulled out my side arm and fired in the direction I was being dragged in. My shoulder exploded in pain and I passed out again."

"Sounds like an animal attack." Strawbridge commented.

"I don't think so." Daniel disagreed. "Why would an animal drag prey this far without killing it first?"

"Well, whatever it was it must be dead, or it would have come back to finish the job."

Sam radioed in the fact that they had found Parker and asked them to come their way with a stretcher. The Colonel wanted to remain sitting, but he was starting to lose his colour so Sam insisted that he lay back down. 

While all of this was going on Jackson had walked a short distance away and was staring down the ravine. A few hundred yards away it curved off so the end could not be seen. Daniel came up and knelt down next to him. He rubbed the fur on either side of Jackson's powerful neck.

"Good job, Jackson." Daniel smiled.

Jackson looked over his shoulder and licked his long tongue up the side of Daniel's face. The Wulf turned his attention back down the ravine and whimpered. Daniel knit his brow. Looking down the gully he tried to see what Jackson saw.

"What's down there?"

Jackson whimpered again. 

"An animal?"

Jackson shook his head.

"A man?"

Jackson shook his head again.

"Something dangerous?"

After a brief pause Jackson nodded and raised his hackles. It was more than enough warning for Daniel. He got up and trotted over to the others. Sam looked up and saw that Jackson had his ears back and Daniel had his side arm in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Parker, we're going to have to try and move you."

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"Sam, we can't wait for SG-7, we need to get out of here _now_."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but Jackson says if we stay here much longer we're going to find out." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jackson circled the slow moving party nervously. The fur between his shoulder blades would not lay down and the raised hackles made him look like there was some hyena mixed into his blood. Daniel and Strawbridge were helping Parker walk while Sam kept a sharp eye out for trouble. 

They had informed the medical team that they were attempting to meet them half way and to be on full alert. Daniel noticed that Jackson kept sniffing the air and then shaking his head, as if he didn't understand what he was smelling. His large ears were swiveling around to catch every available sound. He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Jackson, what has put such a knot in your tail?" 

Jackson looked to Daniel and gave a low whine.

"Are we being followed?"

Jackson nodded and growled deeply.

"Sam, any thoughts?"

"Unless whatever it is shows itself I don't think there is much we can do."

"Just shoot at anything that moves." Parker suggested with a smile. 

Jackson bared his teeth at Parker.

"Jackson!" Daniel admonished. "Behave."

Tucking his tail Jackson flattened his ears. 

"What's his problem?" Parker asked.

"He thinks that you aren't taking him seriously. He hates that."

"I'm sorry, Jackson." Parker said sincerely. "I just honestly believe this was an animal attack and I'm confident Colonel Carter here can take any animal down before it gets us."

At the mention of Sam's name Jackson perked back up and wagged his tail.

"Looks like someone has a fan." Strawbridge chuckled. 

Sam smiled and rubbed between Jackson's ears. Seeing that Jackson was finally beginning to relax she was just about to suggest they stop and rest for Parker. However before she got a chance the sound of distant gunfire rang through the forest. 

"SG-7, status!" Sam barked into her radio. 

There was no reply and the gunfire was soon joined by screaming. Daniel switched into Jackson's body and he took off running.

"Daniel!" Sam cried. "Wait! Damn it."

"Looks like the dog is better trained than your teammate." 

"Tell me about it." Sam grumbled. 

"I want you three to leave me here." Colonel Parker ordered as he pulled out his sidearm. "SG-7 needs your help more than I do."

"Sir..." Strawbridge protested.

"Go! That's an order."

"Come on, Jackson." Sam said as she unlocked the safety on her weapon. "We'll be back soon, Colonel."

Sam trotted off towards where the noise had come from with the other two following close behind. Both the gunfire and the screaming had stopped. She tried once more to establish radio contact, but failed. 

Cresting a small hill they finally came upon SG-7. One man was dead, Sam knew that instantly. His throat had been torn open. One man was dealing with his own broken arm while the medic worked desperately to stop the bleeding on another man's shredded leg. Jackson looked around frantically for his partner, but the four legged Daniel was not immediately in view.

"Jackson, stay with me." Sam ordered before Jackson could wander off.

Although he clearly didn't want to follow Sam's orders he nodded slightly and became her shadow. Sam helped the medic and they got the passed out Captain stabilized. Strawbridge walked over to the fallen SGC member and closed his glazed eyes. Afterward he knelt down in front of the man with the broken arm.

"Peterson," Strawbridge addressed gently "what the hell happened?"

"I...I don't really know, it all happened so fast. There was this big dog..."

"That was Dr. Jackson."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Sam asked as she joined them.

"He's, uh, he's standing right next to you." Peterson replied.

"No, this is Jackson, not Daniel."

"Oh...right. The dog, I don't know where he is."

Jackson made an odd whimpering noise with his human voice.

"Easy, Jackson, we'll find him." Sam assured and pulled out her radio. "Colonel Parker?"

"Yes?" The radio squawked.

"I'm sending Major Strawbridge and Harper to come get you."

"What is the situation?"

"Carlin is dead, Peterson and Clarke are injured. They are unsure of what happened. I think we need to regroup and get everyone back to the Stargate."

"I agree, Colonel."

"Daniel hasn't come back to you, has he?"

"No. Everything here is quiet."

"Alright."

Sam put her radio away and looked around at the surrounding forest once more. Everything was suddenly silent, and it was unnerving. Jackson took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

"Colonel Carter?" Strawbridge asked.

"Go get Colonel Par..."

Sam was cut off by a high pitched yelp that echoed through the forest. It sounded like someone had stepped on a dog's paw, and then there was silence again. Jackson instantly jerked away from her to run off in the direction of the sound. Strawbridge automatically lashed out and caught Jackson around the waist. He struggled to free himself, but Strawbridge kept a hold of him.

"Damn he's strong!" Strawbridge muttered. 

"Jackson, calm do..."

"'Aniel!" Jackson cried at the top of Daniel's lungs. "'Aniel! 'Aniel!" 

Strawbridge was joined by Harper in an attempted to keep Jackson restrained. However, even the two men were starting to lose the fight. Sam stepped in front of him and put her hands on either side of his face to get him to focus on her. Jackson turned his terrified sapphire eyes on her.

"'Aniel..."

"We're going to help him, but I need you stay with me. Okay, Jackson?"

Nodding Jackson relaxed and bowed his head. Sam let the men know that they could let him go. Tears began slipping down Jackson's face, but he made no attempts to dash off. 

"Go get Colonel Parker, then we'll look for Daniel. We can't remain separated like this, we need to regroup."

"Yes, Ma'am." Strawbridge nodded. 

Strawbridge and Harper rushed off to retrieve the injured Colonel. Peterson held his broken arm against his chest and struggled to his feet. Jackson scanned the lush landscape in hopefully. Sam kept her weapon ready incase their mystery attacker returned. She was starting to wish that she had taken up Teal'c's offer to postpone his trip to see his son and come along

"'Aniel!" Jackson called out to the empty forest.

"Jackson, please, hush." Sam said gently. "We'll find him."

"I...I didn't know Jackson could talk." Peterson said in surprise.

"Neither did I. I'm not even sure Jackson knew he could." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daniel woke with a splitting headache. It was his first instinct to try and stand up, but having forgotten which body he was in he fell backwards as he tried to get up on only two feet. Growling angrily Daniel fought with Jackson's torn flak jacket until he managed to pull it off.

He wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing he remembered clearly was Sam yelling at him to come back. He hadn't paid attention because he had honestly thought he could help SG-7.

_"Bad dog, Daniel."_ He muttered to himself._ "Next time listen to Sam."_

Getting to his four feet this time Daniel looked around. It looked like a grand palace or maybe a temple that had been carved into a marble cavern. The large columns that arched up to the natural ceiling reminded him of Ancient Greek architecture. He was so impressed by the finely carved columns that he didn't notice the bones on the floor until he stepped on one.

_"Not good..."_

Bones were scattered all across the dusty floor. A quick look about showed that there was a large pile of them at the far end of the cavern. The bone he'd stepped on was so old that it had turned to dust beneath his paw. Walking over to the pile Daniel caught sight of what was defiantly a human skull. Closer inspection revealed that a majority, if not all, of the remains were human.

His heart started pounding against his ribs as he backed away from the mass grave. It was impossible to tell how many dead were here. Daniel wasn't interested in sticking around long enough to add to the pile. 

Turning towards the only exit Daniel was about to leave when a slight noise caught his attention. It sounded like someone breathing heavily after a long cry. On the right side of the expansive room was an ornate throne carved of marble. Cautiously approaching Daniel looked behind it and was surprised to discover a little girl huddling on the floor.

She was probably no more than four or five years old. Her white night gown was stained with blood. Catching sight of Daniel she froze in horror. Daniel stepped closer and she started to tremble. 

_"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..."_

Daniel sighed, realizing that his canine muttering was just terrorizing the young girl. After thinking about it for a moment he decided that body language was the only way he was going to get through to her. Swallowing his pride Daniel dropped down into a 'play bow' with his hindquarters up, his chest nearly touching the floor, and his tail wagging.

He had sworn that he was never going to imitate this particular dog behaviour of Jackson's. However it was working. Getting up the little girl took a hesitant step forward, limping as she did so. Daniel laid down and rolled over onto his back to prove he wasn't a threat.

The young child suddenly rushed up threw her arms around him. She buried her face in the soft fur of his chest and began crying uncontrollably. Still on his back Daniel awkwardly wrapped his paws around her. When she could barely breath through her tears the girl sat down in an attempt to collect herself. Daniel rolled over and sat up.

"Boni canus."

_"Not exsactly Latin or Greek, but very close to both. I'm guessing: 'good dog'."_

"Boni canus." She repeated and pet him on the head.

_"Well, I'm glad you think so."_

The little girl forced a brave smile and looked around.

_"Come on,"_ Daniel said silently._ "Let's get out of here before whatever brought us here comes back."_

The little girl followed Daniel as he started towards the large archway that lead out of the central room. She put her hand between his shoulders as they walked carefully across the floor, trying not to step on the strewn bones. The wide hallway they found themselves in had Ancient Greek writing carved into it. 

_"I wish I could read in Jackson's body."_ Daniel sighed.

He wasn't sure why he lost his ability to read when he took this form, but he couldn't understand anything other than very simple, common words. He had no hope of translating this. Distracted by the ornate lettering it took Daniel a moment to realize that the little girl had stopped. He turned around to face her and found she had her eyes glued to the floor.

Daniel wagged his tail again to reassure her, but she started backing away from him slowly. It wasn't until his sensitive ears caught the sounds of nails against stone that he realized what was wrong. Turning back around Daniel gasped violently.

A gigantic fox was standing behind him with her head held high. She was slightly larger than Daniel himself. With his poor colour vision he couldn't see the stunning blood red of her coat. However, in the dim light of the hall her fur was almost glowing silver to his eyes. She had an unusual odour, almost metallic in nature and yet musky at the same time.

_"Um...hello."_

The enormous fox walked up and rubbed her cheek down the length of Daniel's body. He tucked his tail to keep her from inspecting under it. Circling around she came up and started licking under his long jaw line. Her large bushy red tail with a white tip was swishing back and forth. She reached up and gently nipped at one of his ears.

_"Look, I'm flattered. Really. But I've been hurt in the past and I'm just not ready for another relationship at the moment. So I'm just going to take my new friend here and we're going to get out of your hair...uh...fur."_

Daniel was actually curious to see if she would understand him. He quickly decided that canine language was not a universal constant. She ignored his yapping and nuzzled his chest. 

When Daniel dared to take a step back the fox's demeanor instantly changed. She flattened her ears and bared her teeth at him. Daniel's hackles raised themselves making him look more aggressive even though he really didn't want to provoke the animal. She had a slight size advantage over him, but he was hoping that this wasn't going to come to a fight. 

Just trying to show the fox that he wasn't afraid Daniel stood with his chest out, tail straight, and his ears forward. What he didn't realize was that he was mimicking the body posture of a dog showing that he was ready to attack. 

The oversized vixen accepted the challenge and launched herself at his throat. Yelping Daniel dropped to the floor and she sailed over him. Rolling over onto his back Daniel lashed out with his back legs and kicked her in the face. Unphased the beast jumped on him and pinned him down.

Daniel fought violent to free himself before she sunk her teeth into his throat. He managed to throw her off and she crashed to the floor. The fox had been dazed when she hit the floor and was slow to get up. He scrambled to his feet to run away, however he remembered the girl and whipped around.

Daniel slipped under the girl so that she was on his back, riding him like a horse. She gripped onto his fur with all her strength and he raced off down the hall. The girl was light, but still weighed Daniel down as he ran as fast as he could manage.

A bright light caught Daniel attention and he turned down a larger corridor towards it. The scent of the forest wafted towards him and he knew he'd found the exit. A few hundred feet from the archway Daniel slipped on the highly polished floor. He and the girl tumbled and slid twenty feet before coming to a stop.

Getting to his feet quickly Daniel urged the girl to do the same. Terror widened her aqua eyes and she cried out a warning. Before Daniel could react a sharp pain lanced up his back and then he felt himself being dragged backwards. Daniel looked over his shoulder and saw that the fox had caught up with him and had a hold of his tail. 

When Daniel tried to yank his tail away from her she just clamped down tighter. His nails screeched across the marble floor as she slowly hauled him backwards. There was suddenly a small set of hands on his collar trying to pull him forward. Daniel shoved the little girl away with his nose. She stumbled back and for a moment just stared at him.

_"Run!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Carter, what's the hold up?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, Jackson will not go through the Gate." Sam responded through her radio. 

They had managed to get everyone back to and through the Gate. However when Sam motioned for Jackson to step through he had just stared at her in horror. She had his hand and was trying to pull him closer. Jackson set his feet apart and stubbornly dug his heels into the soft ground in front of the Stargate dais. Sam tried to take his other hand as well, but he jerked it away from her.

"'Aniel!"

"It's alright, Jackson, we need to get more help before we can go find Daniel."

"What is his problem?" Jack's voice growled.

"He thinks we're going to leave Daniel here."

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack muttered. "Carter, the rescue team is in shreds, you need to get back here, and assemble a new one that at least has a _chance_ of dealing with whatever it is that we're dealing with."

"That's easier said than done, Sir. Jackson doesn't feel the same way and I'm not strong enough to force him through the Gate. So either someone has to come back through and help me, or I have to stay here."

"You're not staying alone on that planet. Just leave Jackson there, he can take care of himself for a few hours, he's got teeth"

"Teeth?" Sam repeated. "Sir...you do know that Jackson is in Daniel's body, right?"

There was silence on the other side of the radio.

"Sir?"

"Hang on Carter, we'll join in you in a minute."

"Yes, Sir." 

Sam stepped away from the Gate as the Event Horizon collapsed. Almost as soon as it had shut down it began dialing again. Jackson looked around nervously and started heading off in the direction that Daniel had disappeared in. 

"Jackson, no." Sam said firmly. "Stay."

Jackson whimpered pitifully, but Sam glared at him in a way that left no room for negotiation. Tears slipped down Jackson's face and he twisted his hand free of Sam's grip. Sitting down he pulled his knees up to his chest and began crying like a lost child. 

"I'm sorry, Jackson." Sam knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"Saam." Jackson wailed clumsily.

Sam offered the miserable Wulf a comforting hug. He threw himself into her arms, almost knocking her off balance, and wept bitterly against her chest. She smoothed out his hair and just waited for the Gate to open again. Jack and Teal'c, armed to the teeth, stepped through. Teal'c instantly went to make sure the immediate was secure.

"Carter, please, please tell me that Daniel didn't just run off."

"Not exactly...well...um...sort of...SG-7 was calling out for help and took off to help them."

"That's it. When we get Daniel back I'm sending him to Obedience classes."

"'Aniel..." Jackson whimpered.

"Jackson talks now?" Jack as in shock.

"Mostly just Daniel's name."

"Is that what that was."

Jack reached down and helped Sam to her feet and then did the same for Jackson. Pulling himself together as best he could Jackson pulled Daniel's sleeve across his face. He kept his head bowed as though he sensed that he was in trouble.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Jackson. However, you're going to have to get used to this." Jack sighed. "Daniel gets into trouble like this all the time."

Jackson looked to Sam and she nodded. Sighing deeply Jackson forced a smile.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's voice rang out. 

"Teal'c?"

"I have found something."

Teal'c came into the clearing with a young child in his possession. She was too terrified to scream. Seeing the poor girl shaking Sam rushed up held her hand out so that she could chose to take her hand rather than being restrained at the wrist by Teal'c. The moment Teal'c let go the girl wrapped her arms around Sam's leg.

"Carter, you are like fly paper for alien children."

"It's alright," Sam soothed the child "we're not going to hurt you." 

"Someone has injured this child." Teal'c said solemnly. "It appears to be an animal bite."

"An animal bite?"

"Yes, in fact it I believe it to be from a very large dog."

"Are you trying to tell us that there is another giant dog running around?" Jack asked. "'Cause I can't imagine Daniel biting...well...anyone."

Jackson came up to the little girl slowly and knelt down in front of her. Sam pushed him away when he started to sniff the poor child. Jackson shook his head and approached again. This time he reached out and pulled something off the girl's bloody night gown. He stood up and presented his findings to Jack.

"Well, that does look like your fur, Jackson." Jack noted. "I still don't think Daniel did this."

"Alopekos Teumesios...vulpins." The girl whimpered.

"Fox? A fox did this?"

"Sir? You understand her?"

"Part of it. It's close to Latin."

"And you know Latin?"

"Yup."

"As do I." Teal'c nodded. "Daniel Jackson instructed us both in Latin."

"When did all this happen?"

"Remember that whole 'time loop' thing?" Jack groaned.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten."

"How could you forget something like that? It was horrible!"

"Well...for me it was just one day."

"Saam!" Jackson growled.

"Jackson's right, we're getting side tracked. Sir, can you talk to her?"

"Uh...maybe. What should I say?"

"Ask her if she's seen a large dog."

"Okay...uh..." Jack thought about it. "Carpe cainus?"

The little girl gave Jack an odd look and held onto Sam's leg tighter.

"O'Neill, I believe you just questioned if she had 'Seized the dog'."

"Ah. Maybe you should try."

Teal'c asked her a few Latin questions with no response. After her initial encounter with Teal'c there was no way that she was going to talk to him. She started to cry. Jackson reached out and sympathetically pat the girl on the back.

"Sir, we're just upsetting her."

"Alopekos...vulpins, macros vulpins." The girl whimpered again.

"What is she saying?"

"I don't know what Alopekos means."

"The rest?"

"Fox, big fox."

"That doesn't make much sense." Sam sighed.

"No, it really doesn't."

"O'Neill, we are wasting time." Teal'c grumbled. "I should begin tracking Daniel Jackson."

"We need to wait for back up."

"I do not require assistance."

"You might...if you get attacked by a giant fox."

"I do not believe that will happen."

"Yeah, well, I didn't believe Daniel would ever partner up with a Wulf hybrid, steal his body, run off, and then get lost in the woods...but look at us now."


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE from the PHOENIX: If you go to my 'homepage' I've started posting a Jackson based web comic! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

_"Let go of my tail you crazy Vixen!"_

Daniel tried to free himself once again, which only turned into painful tug-of-war game with the fox. Eventually she yanked him off his padded feet. Daniel hit the cold marble floor with a breathless yelp. He tried to dig his nails into the marble as she started dragging him back down the hallway.

The little girl had finally run off, and part of him hopped that she might return with help of some sort. In the meantime he'd have to fend for himself. At least at the moment the fox wasn't trying to tear out his throat the way she had been before.

Resigning himself to his fate Daniel sighed and peacefully allowed the fox to haul him back to the main chamber. It was either that or physically pull Jackson's tail off, and even then he wasn't sure he'd be able to get away. The fox's jaws were more like a steel trap than anything else.

Once back where he had started the vixen finally released him. Daniel quickly tucked his tail between his legs to keep her from getting a hold of it, or anything else in that area. He went to get to his feet but the fox growled at him menacingly so he stayed down for the moment.

Acting as though they were friends again the fox laid down next to him and rolled over onto her back. Daniel stayed motionless as she licked under his jaw and nipped playfully at the thick fur on his chest. She nuzzled against him in far more of a suggestive manner than he liked.

Not really enjoying their game Daniel tried once again to stand up. With a vicious snarl the vixen was on her feet in a flash. She bit down on the thick skin at the back of Daniel's neck and forced him to the floor. When he tried to buck her off she increased her grip until her sharp teeth sank into his skin.

Daniel cried out as loud as he could hopping that it would startle his attacker into letting him go. Instead the fox tossed her head and threw him with surprising force across the slick floor. Shaking his head to clear it Daniel got up went to bolt.

The polished floor prevented him from getting any traction and his back legs slipped uselessly underneath him. Having more skill on the smooth surface the fox leapt up and pounced on him. The two of them landing on the floor in a tumbled heap of fur and limbs. Friendly once again the fox yipped in excitement and tried to engage him in a very puppy-like rough housing game.

_"I can't decide if you want to murder me or mate with me, and to be honest I'm not really thrilled by either prospect." _

The fox rolled Daniel over onto his back and laid down on his chest. She was a lot heavier than she looked and he found himself struggling just to breath. Rubbing her face against his chest she seemed to settle down into sleep.

_"Get off me!"_ Daniel barked loud enough to wake the sleeping vixen.

Startled awake the fox leapt off. Taking the opportunity Daniel scrambled to his feet and backed away from her. She was oddly motionless, even when he took a hesitant step backwards. With her head cocked to the side she seemed to be listening to something. Daniel tried to hear whatever it was as well, but he heard nothing out of the ordinary.

_"Okay, well...not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm just going to leave now..."_

The fox statue remained still as Daniel backed further away. He froze himself when he noticed that the fur down her back was starting to rise. She narrowed her emerald green eyes into slits. Slowly her upper lip curled up to expose her sharp teeth as drool began to drip off her narrow chin. In the spans of a few seconds she had transformed from a slightly psychotic fox into a full blown demon.

_"You...uh...don't have rabies, do you?"_ Daniel asked nervously.

Daniel hit the floor as the vixen exploded into action. However this time she wasn't after him. She bolted past him and sprinted off down the hall. Fearing that Sam had tracked down where the fox had taken him Daniel jumped up and rushed after her.

He was surprised to find that it was already dark out. He was in the canyon that they had found Colonel Parker in. Glancing over his shoulder Daniel breifly marveled at the ornate entrance way that had been carved right into the rock of the canyon wall.

Up ahead the white tip of the fleeting fox's tail was practically glowing in the moonlight. Locking his eyes on the target Daniel pushed Jackson's powerful frame as fast as he could. Daniel hated to admit it, but there was a certain adrenaline rush that came with the speed that he always enjoyed.

Seemingly on a mission the fox dashed through the darkened forest. When she came to a small stream she sailed over it without missing a beat. Breathing heavily Daniel fought to catch up with her. She was heading vaguely in the direction of the Stargate, but that didn't seem to be her destination.

The crisp night air was sudden filled with the savoury scent of cooking and the spicy odour of humans. They had come to the edge of the marble city. It was past dinner time even though the air was thick with the smell of it. The streets were abandoned, the lights in the houses had all been extinguished.

Prowling the empty streets the fox finally slowed down. She had a vacant look in her eyes and took no notice of Daniel who was following her at a respectful distance. She paused to sniff the air and let out a low growl.

Coming to a house with a high balcony the fox bunched up her muscles as if preparing to jump. Daniel didn't think it was possible for any animal to leap the twenty feet it took to get up on the railing. However she did so with ease and made her way into the home.

_"No! Help!"_ Daniel barked wordlessly._ "Someone! Wake up!"_

There was a panicked high pitched scream from the balcony, followed by disorganized shouting and screaming. Daniel paced the street below, unable to reach the balcony. The fox suddenly appeared again, with a young boy trapped in her jaws. He wailed in panic as the fox flew off the high railing.

The vixen hit the ground running. She had the child by his upper arm and dragged him along with hardly any reduction in speed. Taking chase Daniel caught up with her just at the edge of the town. Before she could get tood deep into the woods he clamped down on her tail.

Digging his hind paws into the soil Daniel skidded them both to a stop. The fox dropped her whimpering prize and turned on him. Daniel let go of her tail and went for her throat. Too fast to be caught the fox deftly avoided his jaws. They both barred their teeth at one another. Daniel snapped his toothy jaw and snarled at her.

The fox suddenly backed off. Her hackles between her shoulder blades went down and she looked around the darkened forest. Forgetting the child and the fight she bounded off into the woods.

Exhausted from the run Daniel padded over to the little boy to make sure he was alright. Weeping bitterly the boy held his bleeding shoulder and cringed away from Daniel. Knowing the fox could return at any minute Daniel nosed the child to get him to stand.

_"It's not safe here, we need to get you ho..."_

Daniel froze as he heard a twig snapping. Fearing that the vixen was back already Daniel stepped between the sound and the boy and growled menacingly. It wasn't until the unmistakable scent of human wafted over him that he realized what was happening.

_"Oh, I bet this doesn't look good."_

Daniel backed away only to learn that he was surround by at least a dozen strong men who had come to rescue the boy. They were slowly closing in on him, looking determined not to let him escaped. His back legs were barely keeping him on his feet as it was, but running seemed to be his only option.

Before Daniel could pick a direction to run in several of the men lit torches that flared angrily. The hot light blinded Daniel's sensitive night vision. He stumbled back and felt someone throwing a thick rope around his neck. Panicking he lunged forward which only served to pull the noose tight.

Daniel yelped as someone grabbed his already sore tail. He instinctively whipped around to bite them, but they had been anticipating the move. Daniel bit down on a long piece of cloth. The man holding the cloth wrapped it around his muzzle and pulled it tight so that he couldn't open his jaws.

Thrashing desperately Daniel managed to kick one of his attackers. However he was simply out numbered and quickly over powered. Someone sat on his back, forcing him to the ground. The makeshift muzzle was tied off behind his ears so that he couldn't shake it free.

Someone kicked him hard in the ribs so that he'd stop struggling. Momentarily knocked breathless Daniel was easily rolled over onto his side where the men took the opportunity to bind his fore and hind paws together.

Unable to move, too tired to fight further Daniel whimpered pitifully. A man who appeared to hold a position of leadership towered over him. He spoke in an odd tongue, but Daniel understood it.

_**"You dare beg for mercy, Beast? For centuries you have stolen our children. You deserve no mercy, your death shall not be a quick one. You will suffer at the hands of our grieving parents until you understand their pain."**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jackson paced nervously in front of the Stargate as the rescue team organized itself. The day was shorter on this planet than on Earth and the sun was already setting. Wring his hands Jackson whimpered softly.

The little girl came over to him and held her arms open for him. Jackson cocked his head to the side and looked down at the child. The medic had had patched up her leg, but they didn't have time at the moment to figure out where her home was.

He knelt down so that he was at her level and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug. Jackson smiled and nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. Sam walked over and smiled at the pair.

"Making new friends?"

Jackson looked up and forced a smile.

"Carter," Jack called "we're ready to move."

"Yes, Sir." Sam looked to Jackson. "Jackson, I needed you to stay here. Stay."

"Saam..."

"I'm sorry, you can't come with us." Sam said. "Stay here, look after the girl."

Jackson heaved a sigh, but he nodded. Sam reached out and tussled his hair. Five men were staying behind to keep guard at the Gate. Sam gave them some last minute orders before following Jack, Teal'c and the other three into the darkening forest. Sam lead the team away from the Gate at a quick pace.

"This is where the others were attacked and where we lost track of Daniel."

"Alright, Teal'c, think you can track Daniel?"

"Indeed."

Teal'c began hunting along the ground for the tell tale scuffmarks and broken twigs. It wasn't long before he caught a trail leading away from the struggle. He began leading them towards the canyon. Half way there he stopped and crouched down.

"Teal'c?"

"Daniel battled a creature of similar design but larger stature...I believe that he lost."

"Teal'c we can't know he's dead until we find a body." Jack said firmly.

"I do not believe he was killed, however it appears as though the victor has dragged him away."

"Just like Colonel Parker," Sam noted "whatever attacked him just knocked him out."

"This is very unusual behaviour for an animal." Teal'c growled.

"Maybe it isn't just an animal." Sam suggested.

"Eyes sharp everyone, clearly whatever this is it's dangerous. Teal'c which way?"

Rather than answer Teal'c simply started off again. Sam was beginning to become familiar with the route between the Gate and the canyon. It wasn't long before they had returned to the crevice in the earth. Staying in a tight formation they made their way into the canyon.

When they got to the entrance carved into the marble face of the canyon Sam couldn't help but stare. The bright moonlight highlighted the ornate carved column that supported a myriad of marble statues of strong animals and beautiful women that were chiseled directly from the cliff.

"Think anyone's home?" Jack asked.

"It feels abandoned, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Well, let's invite ourselves in."

Taking the lead Jack pulled out his flashlight and walked through the archway. Teal'c made instant note of the disturbed dust on the floor. They followed the path through the dust until they came to the large chamber.

"O'Neill, there is blood on the floor."

"And a really big pile of bones in the corner." Jack added.

"Oh my God..." Sam breathed. "There must be several hundred bodies here."

"They all look human though."

While the rest of the rescue team made sure the immediate area was secure Sam and Jack wandered over to the bones. She picked up a few of the skulls before respectfully replacing them where she'd found them.

"Sir, these all look like children."

"Do you think that girl was meant to end up in this pile?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, Daniel might have helped her escape."

"Then where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Daniel!" Jack called.

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Worth a shot."

"General O'Neill, you should come see this." One of the men of SG-8 called.

"What cha got?"

Jack walked across the chamber and into the little side room that the Airman had been sweeping. He furrowed his brow at the coffin like box inside. It was decorated with carved grape veins. Despite the odd decor it still looked frighteningly familiar.

"Teal'c...is this thing what I think it is?"

"It is a Sarcophagus." Teal'c informed as he stepped into the room.

"Damn it, so...we're dealing with a Goa'uld?"

"I do not believe so. A Goa'uld would not allow their residence fall into such disrepair."

"So what are we dealing with?"

"I am unsure."

"I want this place searched top to bo..."

Jack stopped as his radio squealed his name. Looking annoyed Jack acknowledged the called.

"General, we have a problem."

"I noticed." Jack grumbled. "What now?"

"Dr. Jackson...or rather 'Jackson', ran away."

"Ran...away."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, go get him."

"We tried, we lost track of him."

"For crying out loud." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hold tight, we'll be back soon."

Jack had the rescue team split into pairs to search the temple. Twenty minuets later they regrouped in the main chamber. However no one had found any signs of Daniel. Begrudgingly Jack ordered everyone back towards the Gate.

"I can't believe Jackson didn't stay." Sam sighed.

"I believe it. He's no better than his wayward partner when it comes to following orders."

"Still, he usually listens to m..."

Sam froze in midsentance. They had just stepped out into the canyon and standing in their path was an enormous fox. Everyone raised their weapons, but they were waiting for Jack's word to fire. The vixen curled her lip and gave a low deep growl.

"Carter, take it down."

"Yes, Sir."

Taking careful aim at the undeniably beautiful animal Sam fired a single shot into the fox's chest. The animal reared back on her hind legs like an angry horse. Twisting around in the air the fox took off down the canyon. Sam fired several more times, striking the fox hindquarters twice. Just before the fox was out of view Teal'c fired his staff weapon at her. However the weapons seemed to have no effect and the vixen disappeared into the forest.

"It didn't even bleed."

"Great." Jack sighed. "Bulletproof Cujo."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_"What does Jack always tell me? Something about no good deed going unpunished?"_ Daniel sighed to himself._ "I hate it when on the rare occasion he end up being right."_

Daniel had given up on trying to appeal to the men's sense of mercy by whimpering, every time he tried he just ended up getting kicked. Laying in the dirt with his paws bound tight and the muzzle making it hard to breath Daniel just tried to attract as little of the native's wrath as possible.

He couldn't see what they were doing, he wasn't certain that he wanted to know. Not knowing if it would do any good Daniel closed his eyes and tried to mentally call out to Jackson. They had done some controlled experiments with this sort of thing before without result. However he had never had the motivation of facing death to help make the connection.

Before Daniel could truly concentrate on silently calling for help he was interrupted by someone roughly rolling him onto his back. They had been cutting down a small tree to form a pole which they now threaded through his tethered legs. Lifted up off the ground Daniel bit down on the cloth muzzle and growled in pain.

Marched into the city like a slaughtered deer on a spit Daniel concentrated on breathing through the pain being caused by the strain on his wrists and ankles. When they came into city the streets were already filling with people. When they caught sight of the hunters' prize the air was filled with shouts of 'murderer' and 'monster'. 

It didn't take long for someone to get the idea of picking up a rock to pelt him with, and others quickly joined in. Daniel tucked his face against his chest as best he could to protect himself from the angry mob. A terrifying claustrophobia began pressing in on him as the throng became thicker. Eventually he broke down and cried out.

_"Please! I was trying to help!"_

However all the people heard were the muffled whines of a dog. Daniel had always relied on his linguistic abilities to help him out of trouble. Even when he was young he found that words could often accomplish what brawn could not. At the very least it was good for buying time. However, unable to speak no amount of cunning was going to help. 

By the time the procession reached their destination Daniel could feel the edges of his consciousness slipping away. He didn't think any of the rocks had broken any bones, but the bruising made every breath painful. He was fairly certain a few people had spat at him as well, but right now that was the least of his concerns. 

They had brought him to a large stage that looked as though it was meant for religious ceremonies, or possibly for theater. When they set him down Daniel laid completely motionless on the white marble floor. Despite being desperate for air his chest barely moved as he battled to get even shallow breaths through the makeshift muzzle. 

The crowd had fallen oddly silent as they saw the creature they believed to be their mortal enemy laying defeated. The leader of the party, that Daniel had learned was named Hasup, stood over him. Daniel weld his eyes shut as Hasup slid a sharp knife under his jaw.

Rather than slitting Daniel's through Hasup cut the muzzle free. Without thinking Daniel gaped his sore jaw open. Seeing his large, bloodstained teeth the crowd frenzied with angry shouts once more. What they did not realize was the fact that the blood on his teeth was his own.

_**"My Friends,"**_ Hasup boomed_** "I made a promise to you that I would end this terror! Tonight, I have fulfilled that promise! I give you the Beast that has preyed upon our children for generations!"**_

Daniel closed his golden eyes as the gathering cheered and screamed for vengeance. It was surprisingly painful to have so many voices crying out for his blood. Daniel snapped his eyes open again as the bindings at his legs were cut. Suddenly free he forced himself to his feet to run. 

He had forgotten about the rope around his neck. To the delight of the crowd Daniel yelped as Hasup jerked him off his feet by the noose around his throat. Knowing that running was his only chance Daniel got back to his feet, this time hoping to tear the rope from Hasup's hands. 

Daniel reared back and successfully freed himself. However when he looked around for an escape he froze in horror. He was surrounded by eight men who were all holding Goa'uld pain sticks. Without even being touched Daniel began trembling.

_"Where...where did you get those?"_ Daniel asked nervously.

_** "I see you know what you face. Gifts left behind by your Master when he abandoned you."**_

_"Please,"_ Daniel yapped_ "I'm not some Goa'uld's pet, do I even look like a fox to yo..."_

Daniel's pointless barking was cut short as someone jabbed him in the back with one of the torture sticks. An intense electric burn lanced through his system. Wailing in agony Daniel instantly whipped around and barred his teeth at his attacker. Being surrounded Daniel no sooner faced one enemy than he was assaulted by another.

The roar of the crowd buzzed in Daniel's ears between his own piercing cries. The men around him laughed and became bolder in their game. Daniel's canine voice cracked as he howled time and time again as the paralyzing pain slashed through his flesh multiple times.

He had experienced the viper lash of the torture stick before, but never in such rapid succession. Driven close to madness Daniel lashed out blindly in any direction that brought him the searing pain. Growing weaker Daniel had no chance of winning, or even escaping.

It wasn't long before he resembled a beast that anyone could fear. His eyes were dilated wide with fear, blood and froth dripped from his snapping jaws as he spun around pointlessly in an effort to defend himself. He no longer had to be touched to bay and bark frantically as he begged his tormentors to stop.

Eventually Daniel's borrowed body simply gave out on him. He collapsed to the cold stone floor simpering against the residual pain. Hasup motioned for the men to stop as he stepped up to his fallen victim. He pressed the metal tip against Daniel's chest, but all he could manage was a weak cry.

Satisfied that they had drained all the fight out of him Hasup held out his hand to someone out of Daniel's limited field of view. The people of this city had been preparing for this day for as long as anyone could remember. Daniel couldn't even pull away as Hasup fitted a leather muzzle over his nose.

The simple muzzle was just a thick strap that looped around his jaws and then buckled behind his ears, forming a figure eight. Daniel moaned as Hasup pulled it so tight that his teeth ground together. 

Two strong men lifted up his limp frame and carried him to the center of the city. A small cage made of gold gilded bars on a marble pedestal dominated the center Square. Thrown into the tiny prison Daniel didn't even attempt to stand. 

There was just enough room that if he had the energy he could take a few paces in each direction. However it was not large enough for him to back away from anyone who cared to reach in and pull at his fur. Hasup looked through the bars with satisfaction and turned to address the others.

_**"The Council will now convene to decide this wretched Murder's final fate."**_

Daniel was exhausted but he couldn't close his eyes. He found himself just staring vacantly out of the bars that marred his view. He had a vague notion that the natives were still jeering and taunting him. Every once in a while someone was brave enough to yank on his tail. However when Daniel didn't react they tired of their game. 

When he felt that he was alone he finally managed to close his eyes. He wasn't sure if he'd fallen asleep or not, but there was suddenly a light touch on his nose. Opening one eye he looked up at a young woman who was stroking the bloodstained fur on his face gently. When she saw that he was awake she forced a smile.

_** "My...my son. The one who was attacked tonight."**_ She stuttered in the odd mix of Latin and Greek._** "He does not believe that you are Alopekos."**_

_"'Alopekos'?"_ Daniel repeated in shock._ "Alopekos teumesios? You...you think I'm the Teumessian Fox?"_

_**"I must admit you have far more intelligence in your eyes than I would expect from a murderous beast."**_

_"Of course, that makes sense."_ Daniel continued to himself._ "That giant fox must be some sort of Goa'uld creation. The mythical fox sent by Dionysus as a punishment. A creature destined never to be captured that preyed upon the children of Thebes. But if Dionysus was a Goa'uld...where is he now?"_

The woman backed away as Daniel forced himself into a sitting position. His whole body protested, but he felt that this woman might be his last hope. He laid his ears down the way Jackson did when he thought he was in trouble and whimpered a heartfelt cry for help. Tears slipped from the woman's face, but she did not move. Daniel pawed briefly at his muzzle.

_**"I can't not remove that, even if you are innocent."**_

_"Please, help me."_ Daniel pleaded silently.

_**"It is strange, you do have the face of a murderer."**_ She sighed.

_"I'm not one! Please, let me go, I will help you stop the Teumessian Fox."_

_** "I wish I could hel..."**_

The woman stopped as Hasup returned to the scene. Daniel automatically cowered away from him. He still held a pain stick and Daniel had enough of that for one life time long before he'd even stepped on this planet. Hasup wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and kissed her neck.

_** "Have you come to gaze upon the Beast that almost stole our son from us."**_

"My love, what...what if we have made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"What if this is not Alopekos?" She asked timidly.

_"My name's Daniel, not Alopekos, if that helps clarify anything. And...uh...I'm a wulf...at the moment, not a fox."_

_**"I saw him with our son in his jaws myself, Amelatu."**_ Hasup snarled.

_**"Why is his coat not red?"**_

"It is simply a ruse, a trick of fox magic to fool us into letting it go."

Daniel laid back down in defeat when he saw the look in Amelatu's eyes. It was clear that even if she wanted to help she couldn't. Her husband would surly kill her if she freed him on her own, and there was no swaying his mind on the matter. She sighed heavily and stared at Daniel.

_**"What is his fate?"**_

"The Murderer is to have his filthy hide torn from him as he still breaths at first light." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jackson sat on the ground in front of the Stargate, the perfect picture of misery. It was obvious that he hated just waiting for the others to find Daniel. He raked his hands through his hair. When that didn't calm him he started licking at the back of his hand.

"Jackson..." one of the men left to guard the Gate called "it's going to be alright, okay? The best in the business are looking for Dr. Jackson."

"You think he understands you?" One of the others asked.

"I don't know, but I hate seeing him so agitated."

The little girl they had found seemed to feel the same way. She sat down next to him and leaned against him. Sighing heavily Jackson ran his hand over her silky hair. After a few minutes she laid down with her head in his lap and fell asleep. 

As time passed Jackson became less capable of sitting still. He gently moved the little girl off his lap. Standing up he started pacing. The SG members gave up on trying to settle him and just stuck to their jobs of making sure the area was secure. 

"'Aniel..." Jackson muttered sadly to himself.

Closing his eyes for a moment Jackson's senses were overtaken by an intense fear. Gasping violently Jackson searched the immediate area for danger. No one else seemed disturbed, but his skin was still chilling. Even the short hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Jackson growled deeply.

"Jackson? What's wrong?"

Jackson's new vocabulary was extremely limited and he was unable to answer. He wasn't even sure what was wrong himself. He whimpered pitifully and looked around nervously. The men did not take Jackson's heightened agitation lightly. They came to full alert and with weapons raised they began sweeping the area.

Jackson gasped as a vision of violence assaulted him. Without thought, without reason Jackson bolted into the darken forest. He could hear the shouts of the men, he heard them calling him back. However, not even Sam's voice would have made him return at this point.

Pushing Daniel's heart to its limit Jackson ran through the lush woods. He didn't know where he was going. He wasn't even sure if he was getting closer to Daniel. All he knew was that he had to keep running. 

It wasn't until he reached the edge of the city that he was forced to stop. Falling to his knees Jackson wretched violently as he fought for breath. Daniel's body was not meant for the kind of speed and endurance that Jackson was used to enjoying in his canine form.

Fighting a sickening dizziness Jackson forced himself back to his feet. He walked into the sleeping city with his heart still pounding painfully. The streets were empty, and eerily silent. 

Jackson had lost the strong sense of direction that he had been using to guide him before. Wandering aimlessly Jackson looked around at the towering builds. He wanted to shout out for his missing partner, but something told him he should keep quiet.

Unaware of complex concepts such as time Jackson had no idea how long he walked through the streets. Eventually he came to the center Square. He caught sight of the gilded cage and froze. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. 

Laying inert in the cage Daniel was barely breathing. Jackson rushed up to the bars. Tears slipped down his face as he reached through and placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. He furrowed his brow as he stared at the tight muzzle. 

"'Aniel..."

Daniel didn't wake. Even after Jackson shook him gently he remained locked in a comatose sleep. Jackson stroked Daniel's fur before beginning to explore the buckle on the leather strap. He tried just pulling the strap up over Daniel's ears, however he quickly abandoned that tactic.

Concentrating as hard as he ever had Jackson studied the problem. Through trial and error Jackson managed to unbuckle the muzzle. He tore it off and rubbed the indented fur and skin on the bridge of Daniel's nose. He shook him gently again without result.

Jackson tested the strength of the bars, but had no hope of breaking them. He started to run his hands over the outside of the cage looking for the door. He found the place that he thought should open. Pulling at the bars frustrated him because the lock was not about to budge. 

_**"What are you doing?"**_

Jackson yelped in surprise and whipped around. Hasup and three others were standing behind him.

_**"Who are you?**_

In response Jackson pressed his back against the bars and bared his teeth at the men. Hasup took a step back from the bizarre behaviour. When he saw the leather muzzle laying on the ground he ground his teeth in anger.

_**"Seize him!"**_ Hasup ordered._** "He is trying to free the Murderer!"**_

Unwilling to leave Daniel's side Jackson was easily captured. He cried out in panic and tried to twist out of the men's grip. Hasup stepped up and backhanded Jackson across the face hard enough to render him momentarily senseless.

_**"What should we do with him?"**_

"Throw him in with Alopekos. If the Beast does not tear him apart we will know that they are partners and we will kill them both in the morning."

Jackson fought being forced into the small cage. He managed to sink his teeth into one of the men's hands. In the end, Jackson found himself on the wrong side of the bars. Ignoring the men he instantly knelt down next to Daniel and nuzzled his neck.

_**"You are here to save this Monster."**_ Hasup spat._** "You deserve to share his fate!"**_

Jackson couldn't understand the words, and didn't even care to try. Sitting cross-legged he gently lifted Daniel's head onto his lap. Hasup growled in disgust and turned to leave. He ordered the others to stand guard and walked off.

For over an hour Jackson stroked his unconscious partner's bloodstained fur. Tears continued to trace down his face. Just as exhaustion was about to take him as well Jackson noticed Daniel's golden eyes flutter open. He held his breath waiting for him to become fully awake.

Moaning softly Daniel woke to an odd mix of sensations. There was no denying the wracking pain in his muscles and the throbbing in his head. But at the same time he felt oddly safe. When he looked and saw 'himself' looking down on him he didn't know what to think at first.

_"Ja...Jackson? What are you doing here?"_

"'Aniel." Jackson whispered happily and smiled brightly.

_"You're talking? What is going on?"_

Using all of his strength Daniel sat up. His scenery hadn't changed, he was still locked up. Jackson put his hand on Daniel's chest and pushed gently. It was a signal that Daniel understood, he wanted them to change places. 

_"Jackson, I'm in a lot of pain that I don't want you to be in. I don't think it will help at this point."_

Looking at the now sleeping guards Daniel figured that trying to talk his way out of this was probably still pointless. The strange mix of Latin and Greek made it so he could understand them, but he wasn't sure that could speak the language. He didn't know which words were supposed to be which.

"Saam..." Jackson whimpered.

_"I'm sure she's on her way..."_

Daniel stopped as he caught sight of his radio still on his jacket. Jackson followed his line of sight to the radio and smiled. He pushed against Daniel's chest once again.

_"Okay, just for a minute."_

Jackson whimpered quietly as he retook his form. Daniel looked to Jackson sympathetically and stoked between his ears. Jackson laid down and panted heavily.

"I'm sorry," Daniel whispered "I wasn't very careful with your body."

Jackson parted his long toothy jaw in an animal smile. However he was clearly suffering. Daniel wasted no time and pulled out the radio.

"Sam...Sam."

"Daniel?" The radio replied in shock. "Daniel where are you?"

"In the center of the city near the Stargate. Jackson and I are being held here under light guard."

"We are half way to the city already. Are the inhabitants going to be a problem?"

"Well they certainly aren't going to just let us go, but I haven't seen any weapons other than pain sticks."

"Pain sticks?" Sam repeated in concern.

"Yeah, but the Goa'uld seems to be long gone. Please, hurry, I'm not sure how much time we have left."

"Before what?"

"Before I'm made into a rug."

"We'll be there shortly, just hang on."

"Sam, keep a sharp eye out for a large fox."

"We've met, she ran off."

"There's a little girl..."

"We've met her too."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Daniel put the radio away and took one last look around before changing places with Jackson once again. It was a shock to be dropped back into intense aching pain that was still assailing Jackson's body. 

Back in Daniel's form Jackson tried to comfort his weak partner. He laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around him. Daniel took a deep breath and began to relax. It was comforting not to be alone surrounded only by enemies. He knew Sam and the others would get to them soon. Jackson nuzzled behind Daniel's large black ear.

"I luf you, 'Aniel."

_"I love you too, Jackson."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"How many times is this, Carter?"

"Sir?"

"How many times since I became General that I've had to traipse through the Gate and then inevitably through some Godforsaken forest to save Daniel's butt."

"Um...this would be the third time."

"I'm going to start charging him for my services."

Sam smiled and shook her head. The action was made awkward by the fact that was carrying the little girl that Teal'c had found. They assumed that she belonged in the city and since they were on their way there anyway they figured it best to bring her along. Sam was hoping that the child might also put in a good word for them.

The sun was quick to rise. Sam briefly wondered how the native's circadian rhythm handled the six hour night and days. As they reached the edge of the city the sun was turning the undersides of the clouds blood red. 

Knowing that time was not on their side the team picked up the pace as they made their way to the center square. Halfway there they could hear the angry cries of a mob mixed with Jackson's deep aggressive barking. 

Getting to the chaotic scene they could see that Daniel had managed to get a hold of one of the pain sticks and was using it to keep the crowd back. Jackson stayed directly at his side, baring his large canine teeth, growling and snapping at anyone who tried to step closer. 

Daniel was keeping them at bay for the moment, but it clearly wasn't going to last long. The natives were already organizing to take him down with ropes. Jack looked over the scene and showed his own teeth in a snarl of disgust.

"Teal'c, care to announce are arrival?"

Teal'c nodded and aimed his staff weapon at a large tree in the middle of the garden like square. The staff blast slammed into the trunk of the tree with a horrendous noise. The crowd turned to look at them as one. All of the people excpet one, a large man closest to Daniel, fell to their knees. 

"Jack!" Daniel cried in relief.

"Okay, now that I have everyone's attention," Jack announced "we'll just be taking our man and mutt and be off."

_"Bene negatio Deus!"_ Hasup roared at Jack as he shook his pain stick at him.

"Yeah, deus right back at cha big boy." 

"He saying that he doesn't think you're a god." Daniel informed.

"I never said I was one. Come on, Daniel, let's go home."

Hasup took an aggressive step towards Jack.

"Uh-ah!" Jack chastised. "Don't make me use the 'boom stick'."

"'Boom stick', Sir?" Sam questioned.

"I saw it in a movie." Jack shrugged.

"Zahina!" One of the women bowed down suddenly cried.

The little girl in Sam's arms started to squirm to be put down. Sam placed her gently on the ground and she went running to her weeping mother. Zahina's mother hugged her and kissed her repeatedly before holding her out at arm's length and then starting all over again.

_"Carpe populus!"_ Hasup cried at the top of his lungs.

Even though they had been given a direct order to capture the intruders everyone hesitated. Hasup barked his orders once more and a few loyal men got to their feet and started coming closer.

"Daniel, can't you talk to this guy?"

"I've been trying. Their language is an odd mix and they aren't really interested in anything I have to say."

_"Exeo!"_

"Nie!" Zahina cried.

Wriggling out of her mother's arms Zahina ran up to Jackson and threw her arms around his neck fearlessly. Jackson froze in shock and looked to Daniel who reassured him with a nod. Everyone was thrown into a panic until they realized that the Wulf was not tearing her to shreds.

Zahina began talking a mile a minute, pausing only to hug Jackson tighter. Hasup listened to her story with a growing look of horror on his face. When she was done she buried her face in Jackson's thick chest fur. Hasup looked to Jackson.

_"Ver...verus?"_

Daniel switched places with Jackson long enough to nod.

Hasup may as well have been slapped across the face. He dropped to his knees in front of Jackson and for a few moments was simply speechless. Eventually he looked up at Daniel and tore open his light weight white shirt to expose his chest.

_"Justificavi...placeo. Justificavi."_ Hasup whimpered.

"No, that's alright." Daniel shook his head.

_"Justificavi."_ Hasup insisted.

"Daniel," Jack growled as he stepped up to him "what the hell is going on?"

"He wants me to use the pain stick on him in retribution."

"Nice. Go for it."

"Jack..."

"Oh come on, Daniel. Have some fun, it will make you both feel better."

"The only thing that's going to make me feel better is a shower."

Daniel put down the pain stick he had taken to defend himself with. He stepped up and tried to help Hasup to his feet. However the man refused to stand. Sighing heavily Daniel switched into Jackson's body. 

He stepped up to Hasup and licked the side of his face. Hasup bowed all the way to ground before getting to his feet. He picked up Zahina and hugged her before letting her run back to her mother. Daniel slipped back into his own body again and smiled.

"That was disgusting, Daniel." Jack grumbled.

"I had to communicate with him somehow." Daniel shrugged.

Sam and Teal'c joined the rest of the team now that the tension in the crowd had eased. Jack looked around and didn't like the odds he was looking at. If this crowd did decide to suddenly turn on them, they could very well be in trouble.

"Come on, Daniel, let's go home."

"Home? We can't just leave."

"I don't think they are going to try and stop us."

"That's not what I meant." Daniel corrected. "We have to stop the Teumessian Fox."

"The overgrown fur ball in the woods?"

"I don't think that fox is just an oversized animal. I think it has some kind of Goa'uld connection."

"We did find a sarcophagus." Sam said.

"The fact that the people here recognized my staff weapon as a tool of the 'gods' also indicates a Goa'uld presence."

"So you think the troublesome vixen is a Goa'uld?" Jack asked skeptically.

"No, I think was bred by a Goa'uld. The Teumessian Fox is a Greek myth. It was a punishment from the gods. A giant fox born of Echina, the mother of all monsters. He preyed upon the children of Thebes and was destined never to be captured."

"If it was 'destined to never be captured' how was it stopped?" Jack asked.

"Amphityron set Laelaps upon the Fox. Laelaps was a dog destined to capture anything he chased."

"Sounds like a bit of a paradox." Sam noted. "An uncatchable fox being chased by an unavoidable dog."

"Zeus thought the same thing. So he turned them both into stone."

"Seems a bit unfair."

"Yeah, well if I learned anything in the last few hours it's that life isn't fair."

Hasup had been listening very carefully even though he did not understand the words. When Daniel's tone turned sour Hasup stepped up and bowed once again. 

_"Venio."_ Hasup said softly._ "Venio, dapis per neki. Dapis."_

"What does he want now?"

"He wants to hold a feast." Daniel informed. 

"Let's do it." Jack smiled.

"What?"

"Main course: roast fox with sweet potatoes."

"So you agree to help stop the Fox?"

"Well I have to let you get your vengeance out on something." Jack shrugged.

"This isn't about vengeance, Jack."

"I know, but Daniel, let's face it, if you don't express some healthy aggression every once in a while, one day you're going to end up stalking the SGC with a semi automatic riffle killing everything in your path."

"Not everyone...just you."

"Let's go on a fox hunt instead."

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"I still say a few sticks of dynamite or a claymore is the best solution. Just bury it in the Temple."

"We have no way of knowing if there is more than one entrance." Sam pointed out.

"Plus, if she is Goa'uld bred and has lived all these years we should study her biology."

"'Her'?" Jack repeated.

"Um...yeah. The fox is female."

"I'd ask how you know that, but I'm fairly certain that I don't want to know."

Jackson looked up at Daniel as if he'd like to ask the same question.

"Nothing happened." Daniel growled.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Jack chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked to get them back on track.

"Well, you're sure you shot it before?"

"Positive."

"It must have tough skin. We'll have the SGC send through some amour piercing rounds and have another go at it. At least the gun fire scares it off if nothing else."

They contacted the SGC and had some heavier rounds sent through. Jack felt confident that they had everything under control and ordered SG-7 to keep watch of the Gate. Daniel and Jackson took the lead and headed off towards the entrance to the canyon. Jackson sniffed the air with determination and then shook his head.

"The fox is either out in the woods or in the Temple." Daniel announced.

"She will return or leave through this canyon." Teal'c added. "This is the best place to lay a trap."

"Alright folks, spread out, cover the canyon from all angles." Jack ordered. "Daniel, Carter, take up the North side, Teal'c and I will take the South."

Jackson made a huffing sound.

"Jackson, I just assumed you'd stick with Daniel. I didn't figure you needed separate orders. But if I must, you take the North as well."

Jackson's toothy jaw split into a panting smile.

"Daniel, your dog is almost as high maintenance as you."

Jackson growled.

"Sorry," Jack apologized "your 'Wulf-mutt'. Sheesh."

Daniel decided against commenting and just headed off with Sam to the North. They found a good vantage point that had some boulders for cover. Jackson once again started sniffing the ground. He snorted and shook his head. Looking to Daniel he let out a low whine.

"What's wrong with Jackson?"

"I don't know." Daniel switched into Jackson's body for a moment to sniff around and then returned to his own self. "I don't smell anything."

"Well, isn't that a bit odd?"

"What do you mean."

"I would think a fox of that size would have a considerable scent."

"Good point." Daniel mused. "Actually, even when I was with her, I don't recall much of a smell. Of course I had other things to worry about."

"Defending Jackson's honour?" Sam teased.

"Her behaviour was really strange, she switched back and forth from aggression to affection. And you know she seemed to be completely uninterested in the little girl that she had brought to the Temple. Like it was enough that she had brought her there. All in all she was unstable, at best."

"Crazy like a fox?"

"Sam, you've been spending too much time with Jack."

Sam flushed and checked her weapon to make sure that it was ready. After an hour of waiting Sam's radio crackled to life. Jack was just checking in and signed off. Even Jackson was getting bored. He laid down in the dirt and sighed. Reaching down to pet him Sam was surprised when her hand came back stained with blood.

"Daniel, Jackson's bleeding."

"Ohmygod, I forgot, the fox bit into the back of my neck. I'm sorry, Jackson."

Jackson attempted a shrug.

"I'll see what I can do." Sam said.

Putting down her weapon Sam pulled out the small first aid kit that she always carried. Jackson looked up at Sam apprehensively, but didn't complain. Using an alcohol pad Sam knelt down and began cleaning the punctured wounds.

Sam was almost about to call it 'good' when Jackson suddenly stiffened. His lip curled back and he gave a low menacing growl. Sam looked up at Daniel and noticed that he had his eyes locked on something behind her. He was slowly raising his weapon.

"Sam," Daniel whispered "don't move."

As Daniel took aim Sam could feel the creature behind her using that six sense that she could never explain. Daniel fired a single round directly into the giant fox's chest. Sam gasped in pain as something grazed her arm.

"Sam, Jackson, get down!"

Sam hit the dirt along with Jackson as Daniel fired again on the animal. The vixen roared in fury, but stood her ground. Realizing that the weapon was having no affect he fired several rounds into the air to frighten it off.

"_Daniel?! Carter?!"_ Sam's radio crackled.

When the fox didn't run off Daniel reached down and pulled Sam to her feet. As she got up she snatched her weapon. Turning around she fired several rounds at the fox. Jackson suddenly split the air with a yelp of pain. The fox seemed unsure of what to do next, but was not phased by the gun fire.

"Sam, stop! The bullets are ricocheting off it."

Sam suddenly understood what had sliced into her arm and simply fired into the air to try and scare the fox off. Undisturbed by the noise the fox slowly approached them. When Jackson barred his teeth at her she once again turned aggressive. Rather than attacking Jackson she leapt for Sam.

Jumping in between Jackson lashed out and sunk his fans into the vixen's throat before she had a chance to get a hold of Sam. Desperate to help Daniel ran around and started pulling on the vixen's tail. The fox screamed horribly and kicked Daniel off. Sam tried to sink her field knife into the animal's side, but could not get through its hide.

It wasn't until Teal'c's staff weapon fire blasted into a near by tree that the fox showed any fear. She fought violently to get out of Jackson's jaws, but he held tight. She tried to roll and when she couldn't she began kicking at him. Even though she couldn't get her teeth into him she was still capable of killing him.

"Jackson! Let her go!"

"Teal'c!" Jack roared. "Kill it!"

Teal'c aimed at the vixen's hind quarters and fired his staff weapon. She didn't even flinch as the fur was charred off her back leg. Underneath her flesh gleamed a bright silver.

"What the hell?!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's not an animal," Daniel gasped "it's a machine!"

Seeing that Jackson was losing his fight Sam grabbed Teal'c's zat gun. She aimed it directly behind the fox's head.

"Jackson, let go!" Sam barked.

It was hard to tell if Jackson let go due to orders or exhaustion. He released his hold and fell to the dirt hard just as Sam fired. The blue electricity engulfed the mechanical fox. Rather than stopping the creature the zat blast reflected off her metal hide.

For Daniel there was merely a familiar flash of pain and then darkness. There was no telling how long he'd been out when he finally came to. He wanted to believe that he was gradually getting used to the zat blasts and regaining his senses faster each time. Usually he woke feeling basically okay, however this time something felt off.

"Jackson?"

Daniel sat up and looked around. Teal'c was helping Jack to his feet. Jackson was nowhere to be seen. With a cold flash running down his spine he realized that Sam was missing too. Daniel pressed his hand against the ground where Jackson had fallen and his hand came back covered in blood.

"Daniel, you alright?"

"Jackson, Sam, he must have gone after Sam. We have to get to them, now!"

"Daniel, easy, we're going to get them both back, but we are out classed at the moment. We need back up."

"We don't have time, Jackson's dying!"

"Daniel, calm down, we don't know that."

"I do, I know it. I can feel it. It's like I'm dying with him."

"You aren't...are you?"

"At least part of me is."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sam woke to the sound of Jackson's defensive snarling. He was actually standing over her, bloody teeth barred and every hair on his body standing on end. The mechanical fox was pacing back and forth in front of them making high pitched yipping sounds. Sam instantly went for her radio, but discovered that it had a sizable puncture in it from one of the fox's teeth.

The creature seemed to have a high level of artificial intelligence, but it didn't appear to know what to do with it. Watching the behaviour Sam wondered if it had true animal instincts that were competing with some predestined programming. When Sam noticed that Jackson was trembling with the effort it was taking to stand she decided that here and now was not the time and place to worry about the fox's internal workings.

"Easy, Jackson." Sam said softly as she sat up. "I know you mean well, but I think you're provoking her."

Jackson didn't take his eyes off the fox, but he did stop snarling at her. Slowly getting to her feet Sam looked around the all too familiar Temple. The fox now had her golden eyes locked on her, but made no move to attack.

"What made you bring me here?"

Tilting her head to the side the fox lowered her chest to the ground. It looked for all the world like she was bowing to them. The vixen stayed motionless until Sam took a step towards the exit. The fox calmly stepped in the way causing Jackson to show off his sharp teeth again.

"Jackson, pleased don't attack her, you can't win."

Standing tall on his front paw with his ears cocked forward Jackson's body language informed the world that he didn't care if he could win or not. He was in an offensive posture and was ready to throw himself into a fight. In return the fox simply bowed again. The place where Teal'c had ruined her fur gleamed sliver in the Temple's dim lighting.

"Okay, clearly that means something." Sam mused. "Jackson, help me out here, mimic her. Bow."

Jackson hesitated but he followed through with the order and mimicked the fox's chest down, hind quarters up position. The gory hole in his left shoulder from the bullet quickly forced him to stand back up again, however, the fox seemed satisfied with his response.

She bounded across the room and jumped up on the dais. She circled the thrown a few times before bowing to it the way she had before. She came as close to Sam as Jackson would allow and then ran over to the pile of bones. Selecting one she brought it back and presented it like a gift before returning to the thrown.

When Sam still didn't react the fox began barking in frustration. Suddenly she turned and ran down the hallway and out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief Sam knelt down to assess Jackson's condition. He was panting heavily, and shaking uncontrollably, but he remained on his feet.

"You're a tough one, Jackson." Sam smiled sadly. "We need to get out of here before she comes back."

Sam started towards the exit and Jackson valiantly attempted to follow. However after a few steps he faltered. He held up his left forepaw to keep the weight off his injured shoulder, but he did not have the strength to hobble along on three legs. Without the threat of the fox to keep his adrenaline high his back legs finally gave out on him.

Sam hadn't gone very far and came back to his side. Surveying the situation Sam wasn't sure what to do. At one hundred thirty pounds Jackson weighted almost as much as she did and there was no way she could carry him for any great distance. Jackson whimpered and tossed his head in the direction of the exit. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here, Jackson."

Before she had a chance to form a plan the vixen returned. Jackson began to struggle to get to his feet, but Sam placed her hands between his shoulders to let him know that it was okay to stay down.

The fox was carrying a Goa'uld hand device gently in her teeth. She trotted up to Sam and laid it down on the floor in front of her. Running back over to the throne she sat down beside it and stared at Sam expectantly.

"You can sense the Naquadah in my blood, you think I'm a Goa'uld. That's why you brought me here. You're looking for a new Master, aren't you?"

The fox continued to stare at her. Sam reached down and picked up the hand device. She slipped it on. The fox sat up straighter, looked for all the world like she was proud of herself. Jackson on the other hand was starting to fade. Sam didn't dare try and wield the hand device against the fox, for all she knew it would just anger it further.

"Okay, you want a Master, let's see if you follow orders." Sam faced the fox and took on a commanding tone. "Down!"

The vixen didn't understand the English word, however when Sam added a hand signal the metal creature dropped to the floor.

"Stay." Sam ordered holding her hand out. "Hang in there, Jackson, I'll get help."

Sam took a few steps back and the fox remained motionless. It wasn't until Sam went to step over the invisible boarder between the main chamber and the hall that the fox exploded into action. Jackson forced himself to his feet as she ran by and bit down hard on her tail. The vixen kicked him off with her powerful back leg. Jackson yelped and fell to the floor once again.

The fox ran past Sam and stood in the middle of the hallway entrance to block her from leaving. The fox bristled and snapped at the air until Sam took a step back. Sam tried to order the fox to stand down, but it only added to the animals aggressive state. Backing up was the only thing that calmed the mechanical beast, but even when Sam made it clear that she wasn't leaving the vixen still snarled menacingly.

The vixen looked her up and down and then looked at the exit. Sam could almost see the program running in the fox's golden eyes, trying to figure out how best to make Sam stay. Her whole frame began to bunch up as she prepared to leap at her.

The vixen had planed to bite into Sam's leg however she ended up with a jaw full of Jackson's thick fur. He had struggled back to his feet and simply put himself in between the powerful animaldroid and her prey. Furious the fox crunched down on Jackson's ribs, he didn't make a sound he just grit his jaws together.

"Jackson!" Sam cried.

Without even thinking about it Sam held out the hand device and poured her energy into it. The vixen was violently thrown across the stone floor. When she got back to her feet she stared at Sam and cried out horribly. The fox's whole frame looked like it was going into seizure. When she was stable again her eyes were glowing brightly. She spun around and bolted down the hallway and out of sight.

Sam didn't have time to worry about where the creature was going, or what program she was now running on. She dropped down next to Jackson who was struggling to breath against his broken ribs. His bright eyes were starting to turn glassy.

"Jackson." Sam whispered as she stroked his soft fur.

Jackson brought his head up as best he could and licked Sam's hand affectionately. Looking around desperately Sam's eye caught the archway that led to the sarcophagus.

"I don't suppose sarcophagus work on Wulves..."

Jackson whimpered as his breathing became increasingly shallow.

"There's only one way to find out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Stepping into the canyon Daniel rubbed at his chest compulsively. It felt like someone had their hand around his heart and was squeezing it mercilessly. He couldn't decide if he was experiencing Jackson's feelings or if he was simply sick with the thought that the wulf was most likely already dead.

"Daniel?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"I'm just...having trouble catching my breath."

"Daniel, I will kick your ass if you die because that walking fur coat does."

"Threats don't mean much to dead men."

"Oh, you'll be back." Jack huffed. "Honestly, I've played video game characters that have less lives than you."

"Ha, ha." Daniel panted.

Teal'c glanced back over his shoulder at the pair disapprovingly effectively ending the conversation. They had tried to contact Sam several times by radio and had failed. SG-7 was already on their way for back up, however, the team had wordlessly made the decision to head into the canyon without them.

Daniel suddenly found himself having trouble concentrating on keeping up with the others. His blood was turning to ice as the edges of his vision blackened. He was just about to call out to Jack for help when his symptoms suddenly vanished. Fearing the worse he picked up the pace and caught up with Jack and Teal'c.

They were almost to the Temple when the fox burst onto the scene. She ran straight for them at a dead run. Teal'c calmly raised his staff weapon and shot the on coming creature in the face.

The fur on half of the fox's face singe off leaving the bright metal exposed. However the staff blast hadn't even caused her to miss a step. Jack and Daniel jumped to either side as she barreled past them. They watched her fleeting tail as she dashed out of the canyon.

"That was...odd." Jack noted.

"Let's just go get Sam and Jackson while we have the chance."

"Daniel Jackson, your breathing problem seems to have resolved."

"Yeah, which worries me."

Jack and Teal'c knew exactly what Daniel meant and picked up the pace. Daniel had become fairly familiar with Temple and lead them through the halls to the main chamber. At first glance he didn't see either of his friends in cavernous room.

"Carter?!" Jack bellowed.

"Over here, Sir."

Sam stood up from where she had been kneeling next to the pile of bones. Walking over to the team she brought a small femur bone with her. Daniel gasped sharply as he caught sight of the blood on her hands. She walked up to him and smiled sadly. Jack and Teal'c hung back, fearing that Sam had bad news.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. Thanks to Jackson. He saved my life, and I'm currently trying to do the same for him...but I don't know if it's going to work."

"There's a sarcophagus here, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"I can feel it."

"What?"

"I'm getting that all too familiar craving." Daniel admitted. "I never truly got over that addiction, I just don't suffer from active withdrawal anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel, I never even thought about the danger of renewing your addiction through Jackson."

"It will be worth it if it works."

"Looks like it did." Jack chuckled.

Daniel barely managed an undignified yelp before being driven to the floor by a very excited Jackson who had just come racing out of the next room. Laying on Daniel's chest the wulf-mutt licked his face ecstatically. After a moment's protest Daniel gave in and chuckled. Managing to push the wulf off Daniel sat up. Jackson instantly threw his paws around Daniel in an awkward embrace.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you too." Daniel said ruefully as he pushed Jackson away again and rubbed the drool off his face. "Just don't get too used to that thing."

Jackson barked happily and rubbed up against Sam. She pet between his large ears affectionately. Seeing the bone in her hand he leaned forward to take it from her with his teeth. Sam pulled it away from him.

"This isn't a plaything, Jackson."

"Carter, what are you doing with that bone?"

"While I was waiting to see if Jackson would recover I was looking over the bones to see if I could get a hint about the fox's programming."

"And?"

"And I think she's running a set of orders to bring the children here, but after that I don't think she does anything with them."

"Then why the giant pile of bones?"

"I think they die of starvation. There are no gnaw marks on these bones, so she's not eating them. I think she just keeps them here and eventually they die."

"What's the point?"

"Well," Daniel broke in as he got to his feet "when the Goa'uld was still here maybe he wanted the children for something."

"In the older days it was common practice to make a special wine from the blood of human children." Teal'c informed gravely. "It is called 'Hemosary', it is a Goa'uld delicacy."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that so that I might keep my lunch." Jack grumbled.

"And yet, it makes sense." Daniel said. "The Teumessian fox is normally associated with Dionysus, the Greek god of Wine."

"Brings a whole new meaning to 'bottle of red'."

"Now that the Goa'uld is gone the fox must still be completing its program to gather kids." Sam guessed.

"Why does it still seem to have some normal instincts though?" Daniel asked.

"The Goa'uld would have used a true animal consciousness to give the creature intelligence." Teal'c explained.

Jackson barked urgently.

"Fuzz-butt has a point, Kids." Jack said. "Who cares 'why' the fox does what it does, the real question is: 'What are we going to do about it?'."

"I have an idea, but I need to get something from my lab first."

"Alright, let's take a quick jaunt back home."

As the team went to leave Daniel hung back for a moment. Jackson had gone to follow the others but now he turned around and sat at his side. Jackson looked up at him with his head tilted to the side with a quizzical look on his face.

"You two coming or what?" Jack called.

"We'll catch up with you at the entrance."

"Fine, just try not to get captured, shot, or generally molested while we're gone."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Jack turned to catch up with the others. When they were gone Daniel knelt down in front of Jackson. Jackson leaned forward and licked his cheek gently. Chuckling Daniel reached out and drew the wulf into a warm embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you." Daniel admitted as he released him. "It wasn't until now that I realized that I've been treating you like a common mutt, and I'm sorry. I've never actually told you out loud how much you mean to me."

Jackson nuzzled against Daniel's chest with his tail violently wagging.

"I love you, Jackson. You more than qualify for 'man's best friend'."

Jackson knocked Daniel back to the stone floor once again and assaulted him with his slippery tongue.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Daniel laughed as he pushed Jackson off. "We've got work to do."

Jackson jumped up and raced over to the far side of the room. Forgotten in a heap in the corner was Jackson's flak jacket. He picked up in his teeth and trotted it over to Daniel. Taking the hint Daniel took it from him and put it back on him. Jackson's long jaw parted in a toothy grin.

The pair jogged down the hall to where the others had just reached the entrance. Jack looked at them with a knowing smile. Daniel used to flush whenever anyone caught him showing any kind of affection towards Jackson. However now he was far too proud of his partner to be embarrassed by him. Feeling himself again, and back in his uniform, Jackson held his head up high.

"Looking sharp, Jackson." Jack teased. "Come on, let's go teach this vixen not to mess with the Big Dogs."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Carter, what the hell is this thing?"

"You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I've been working on it for nearly a year."

"Ah, I see. What's it do?"

Sam sighed heavily as she tinkered with the device she had brought through the Gate. It wasn't very large, just a few feet in every direction, however it was heavy. It took several men to carry it. After flicking a couple of switches and keying in some codes Sam stood up.

"Basically it is a kind of EMP, electromagnetic pulse, device. However it is specially designed to target and ruin Goa'uld Power Crystals."

"Cool!" Jack said impressed. "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Because you never bothered to read the five-hundred page report I put on your desk two months ago."

"Five-hundred? Carter, next time just send me a memo."

"Yes, Sir."

"This could be a formidable weapon." Teal'c noted.

"It has one major draw back." Sam admitted. "It has a very short range, in fact it's only about twenty feet. You'd have to be on a mothership, in the Crystal room, to bring it down."

"But in this case we just need to bring it to the fox, or the other way around." Daniel said.

"We should set it up in the Temple." Jack suggested.

Sam nodded and was just about to have SG-7 move the device for her when someone came crashing through the woods towards them. A young woman, who Daniel recognized as Amelatu, broke onto the scene. She was covered in blood and crying hysterically.

_**"Please! Mercy!"**_ She begged as she fell to her knees._** "We are sorry for harming your noble wolf, please call your fox away from our children, please!"**_

"Daniel, what the hell is she blubbering about?"

"The fox is in the city, it must be on some sort of rampage. She thinks that it is following our orders."

"Sir, I hit the fox with a pulse from the hand device. I may have ruined its programming. We need to get the device into the city, the fox might not return to the Temple."

"Alright, pack it up, let's move."

While the crew lifted up the device to move it to the city Daniel did what he could to assure the woman that they were there to help. When Jackson stepped up to her she bowed all the way to the dirt. Confused Jackson look to Daniel. Briefly switching places Daniel used Jackson's soft nose to nudge the woman's shoulder to encourage her to sit up. When she did so he switched back.

_**"I do not deserve your forgiveness, but our children have done nothing wrong."**_

_**"Your children will be safe."**_ Daniel managed to piece her mixed language together.

_**"Thank you."**_

"Daniel, get your tail in motion." Jack called.

Catching up with the others easily Daniel and Jackson followed them towards the city. Once again the sun was beginning to set. They reached the city just as night fell. A bright full moon lit up the empty streets.

Jackson was on high alert, but he stayed directly at Daniel's side. All of the doors and windows were shut, but every few houses they came across a shattered door, or a spill of broken glass. The fox was far too powerful to be kept out by such means. From inside these invaded homes could be heard the mournful wails of the parents and cries for help.

"Sir, if we don't find her fast there aren't going to be any children left."

"We'll have to spread out. How many times can this thing be fired?"

"Only once. It required an enormous amount of energy and needs to be recharged after each use for a week."

"So we not only have to find it, but make sure it stays within twenty feet while we fire it."

"Yes. It takes thirty seconds to fire."

"That's a long time to keep that fox still."

"She might listen to me, she was taking some basic order from me before."

"I really don't think we can count on you being able to control it, particularly if you've mucked up its brain. We ne..."

"Guys," Daniel interrupted "take the device to the center Square, I'll find the fox and bring it to you."

"Do you think you can out run her if she starts to chase you?"

"We'll find out." Daniel shrugged and looked down to Jackson. "I promise I'll treat your body better this time."

"Daniel, take that heavy jacket off before you go, we promise not to shoot at you."

Daniel took Jack's advise and pulled off Jackson's flak jacket. It was useful when they were under fire, but right now he was going to need all the speed he could get.

"Jackson, this time you are to follow Sam's orders to the letter. Got it?"

Jackson looked to Sam and nodded. Satisfied Daniel slipped into Jackson's body. Once there he bolted into the city. It wasn't long before he heard the insane machine gnawing its way through a closed door. When he found her she was throwing herself against the wood to shatter it.

The vixen's half metallic face was gleamed in the moonlight as she continued to batter the weakening door. Her chest was soaked in blood from her helpless victims. Daniel looked her over and suddenly doubted that he was going to be able to out run her, but he was still determined to try.

_"Hey!"_ Daniel barked.

The fox paid no attention to Daniel's yapping. She was almost through the door and he could hear the terrified cries of the family inside. Taking a deep breath Daniel ran at the fox and threw himself shoulder first into her. He barely managed to move her, however he certainly had her attention now.

Fearing that it would take too much time to turn around Daniel scrambled over the fox's back and ran down the street. He looked back just long enough to make sure that she was chasing him. Not only was the vixen following his tail, she was almost on it. He pushed himself as hard as he could to gain speed.

Hoping to catch her off balance Daniel turned sharply and ran down a cluttered alleyway. The fox had to screech to a stop to make the turn giving Daniel a little extra time. However it wasn't long before she was closing in on him again. Weaving in and out of the streets and alleys Daniel tried his best to get to the Square.

Every breath of crisp night air was lancing through Daniel's lungs like acid as the chase continued. Even Jackson's body wasn't built to go this fast for long. He was beginning to think that he wasn't going to make it when Hasup suddenly ran across the street in front of him. Daniel saw the rope that the man had trailed behind him and hoped that he understood the man's intentions.

Not wanting to tip the fox off Daniel forced himself to simply run across the rope rather than jump it. At this speed if Hasup decided to trip him he knew end up breaking half the bones in his body. However Hasup didn't touch the line until the fox was almost upon it. Pulling the line taunt Hasup managed to tangle the fox's legs.

Crashing to the stone street the fox was somewhat slow to recover. While the fox untangled herself Daniel kept on running. He caught sight of the others in the Square and pushed himself hard to get to them.

Daniel was almost to them when his body simply gave out on him. He wasn't close enough, he needed to get at least another twenty feet closer for the device to work. In his current state however even one foot might as well be a mile. He could hear the fox's footsteps approaching fast.

"'Aniel!"

"Teal'c!" Jack roared. "Slow that thing down! Carter, get ready."

"She won't be close enough if she goes for Daniel."

"Jackson, no! Get back here!"

Daniel heard the staff blast wing over his head. Looking up he expected to see Jackson running towards him. Instead it was the little girl Zahina. She had been hiding behind a statue near by. Seeing Daniel collapse she had broken cover to help him.

Teal'c's staff blast had caused the fox to pause, but now that she saw the little girl she let out a horrible scream of rage. Teal'c hit her again with the staff blast, but the only effect it was having now was to sheer off more of her fur.

The little girl huddled down next to Daniel and whimpered. Jackson reached Daniel and tried to force him to his feet. Still gasping for breath Daniel didn't even have the strength to switch places and the fox was almost on them now.

_"Jackson! Help her! The fox is going to go for her!"_

Jackson's reaction was immediate, as if he had actually heard him. He snatched Zahina up in his arms and sprinted towards Sam. The fox roared again and took chase of them instead of attacking Daniel. Holding Zahina awkwardly Jackson hadn't made it much past ten feet before he stumbled and fell.

Instinctively protecting the child he held her to the ground to shield her from the fox as it prepared to launch itself at them. Daniel weld his eyes shut so that he wouldn't have to watch when the violent creation to land on Jackson.

When nothing happened Daniel slowly opened his eyes. The fox was frozen in mid stride. With her mouth open in a horrible snarl she was caught just as she was about to throw herself at her prey. With most of her fur ruined she looked more like a silver statue than anything else.

After a few more moments rest Daniel forced himself up on shaky legs and looked up at Sam and the others. There was no way that Jackson had made it within twenty feet of the device. By the time Daniel made it to Jackson, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c had done the same. Forced to lay down again Daniel panted heavily.

"Nice job guys." Jack said approvingly.

Jackson released Zahina who instantly threw her arms around Daniel. Smiling Jackson pushed against Daniel's heaving chest in a silent request to change places. Mustering up the strength Daniel succeeded in transferring. Back in his worn out body Jackson panted, but he looked pleased with himself.

"For a minute there I didn't think we were going to pull this off." Jack admitted.

"I took a chance that the device would work a bit out of its tested range." Sam smiled nervously. "Another few feet and I honestly don't think it would have worked."

"Well, lucky for us, we had some extra help." Daniel tousled Jackson's thick fur.

_**"Zahina!"**_

Hasup came running across the square and swept the young girl into his arms. He turned to the team and started talking so fast that even Daniel had a hard time keeping up with a translation.

"Daniel?"

"Uh...he's very grateful."

"So I gathered."

It wasn't long before word spread through the city that the fox had been defeated. Everyone poured into the Square to gawk at the new statue. Parents began bringing their wounded to the grassy square as well and SG-7 started a makeshift triage to help treat the injured.

Hasup knelt down in front of Jackson, who had caught his breath enough to sit up. He bowed deeply. When he sat back again Jackson leaned out and licked his face. It looked for all the world like Hasup couldn't have even imagined a greater honour than to be drooled on by the wulf. Hasup looked up at Daniel and asked a question. Daniel nodded in reply and Hasup smiled brightly.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"He wants permission to carve a statue of Jackson to be placed next to the fox."

"They're going to erect a statue in his honour?"

"It looks that way."

"Great, bad enough that we've got a large, drooling, shedding, mud magnet roaming the Base, now we're going to have a large, drooling, shedding, mud magnet with an **ego** roaming the Base."

"Feeling a little threatened about your position as SGC Alpha Dog, Jack?"

"Maybe."

Daniel smiled and reached down to stroke behind Jackson's ears. Jackson wagged weakly. He looked like he was about to pass out and gave a low whimper.

"Better get used to this, Jackson." Jack chuckled. "You've proven yourself a true member of SG-1, and that means tomorrow morning you're going to get up and basically do it all over again."

Jackson looked to Daniel with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Don't worry," Daniel assured "we'll take a few days off first."

Relief washed over the wulf and he leaned against Daniel. Closing his eyes he was just content to be with his partner. He had known from the moment he'd first seen Daniel that he was the one. The one that would see past his mixed blood and accept him as his own flesh and blood, as family.

The crowd was beginning to turn into a celebration. Hasup had briefly left, but now returned and looked at the pair. Smiling brightly he stepped up to Daniel and put his hand on his shoulder.

_** "He truly loves you. You are lucky to have such a friend."**_

"Not just a friend...family."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I will be posting an epi to this, however if you can't wait the epi is posted in Comic Book form on my 'homepage' as 'Sunrise Surprise'. The first panel can be found by scrolling down the journal on the front page, it's under Stargate Art.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue: Sunrise Surprise

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Laying on his back Daniel's leg jerked in his sleep. He found that he slept far better in Jackson's body than his own. Jackson didn't mind, in fact he seemed to learn faster if he was taught something in his own form and then allowed to sleep in Daniel's. 

However, sleeping as a dog did have its disadvantages...

_**Knock! Knock!!**_

...like sensitive hearing.

Rolling over Daniel blinked a few times and looked over at the clock. It was barely six am. The incessant knocking repeated itself. Groaning Daniel crossed his paws over his face, hoping that they'd just go away. 

_**Knock! Knock!!**_

_"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up."_

Assuming it was Jack pounding on his door Daniel didn't bother switching bodies. He slunk out of bed and padded over to the door. The front door had a special tug on the handle to allow anyone in Jackson's body to open it. 

_"I swear, Jack, if this isn't life or death,"_ Daniel growled _"I __**will**__ bite you."_

Pulling open the door Daniel was surprised to find a middle aged woman standing on his front door step. She had an irate look on her face at first, however it quickly dissolved in to one of shocked surprise when she looked down at who had answered the door.

_"Uh...you were probably expecting something a little more 'human'."_ Daniel forced a toothy smile._ "I'll be right back."_

Daniel closed the door on the woman and went to seek out Jackson. Walking into the bedroom Jackson was nowhere to be seen. The lights were on in the bathroom and Daniel nosed the door open. Looking inside his jaw dropped open.

_"Jackson!"_ Daniel barked._ "Do __**NOT **__pee in the sink!"_

"'Aniel!" Jackson cried happily.

"Don't you ''Aniel' me, Mister!" Daniel hissed as he reclaimed his body. "You know better than that."

_**Knock! Knock!!**_

"Coming!" Daniel called. He smacked his lips distastefully. "Ugh, it tastes like you've been drinking out of the toilet again. Whoever said a dog's mouth is cleaner than an humans _clearly_ never had to share a body with one!"

Jackson tucked his tail.

_**Knock! KNOCK!!**_

"Who _is_ this woman?" 

After a quick swig of mouthwash Daniel made his way to front door. He opened the door and looked the woman over. She seemed familiar, most likely a neighbor he guessed. She held a bundled up blue blanket and a sour look on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"You can keep your goddamn dog locked up!" She spat.

"Wha...what?"

"I believe _this_ belongs to you."

Before Daniel could figure out what was going on the woman shoved the blanket into his arms. He was left standing in his doorway with a look of confusion painted on his face. For her part the woman turned around and walked off. 

Furrowing his brow Daniel opened up the bundled blanket. He gasped violently and almost dropped the tiny creature in his arms. Nestled in the blanket was a puppy, no more than a few weeks old. She had a black saddle pattern on her back just like Jackson's, however where he was a tawny colour this little one was a wolf grey. Her face held the standard white and black husky mask.

Whimpering as the cold morning air brushed against her fur the little puppy opened her eyes. She looked up at Daniel with mismatched eyes, her left eye was a bright ice blue, but the right was golden yellow. Catching sight of Daniel her whole body began to wiggle in an uncontrolled wagging.

"Jackson!"

With his tail tucked and ears down Jackson came slinking into the living room. He sniffed at air. When he saw the puppy his golden eyes widened in shock. The look on the wulf's face spoke a thousand words. The expression combined with the knowledge that wulves only have one pup at a time told Daniel in no uncertain terms that this little creature was Jackson's. Daniel looked down on the quarter-wulf and sighed heavily.

"Jack is never going to let me hear the end of this."


End file.
